


This is Our World

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gore, Multi, Pay attention to the warnings, crackships, i cant believe im doing this, i tagged the highlight ones, implied self harm, theres a lot of characters okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taught by Maul, untamed by all, Wanda "The Witch" Maximoff is ready to undertake a mission for Darth Vader himself.Capture the Jedi, Luke Skywalker, at any cost necessary.





	This is Our World

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a preface but,,, yeah?

_A woman of great power._

  


_A man wielding a lightsaber._

  


_And above it all, a man with heavy breath, the galaxy in his hand._


End file.
